The Heart of Meartis
by RiverBlade1865
Summary: Nerdy college student Niko follows a strange girl into a portal to a different world. On Earth, the game Minecraft was based off of this world, but this world is much darker. Niko and the girl work to uncover the secrets of Meartis and encounter deceit and lies at every turn. Will Niko ever return to Earth alive? Thanks to deemuun@deviantart for allowing me to use the picture!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is just a break from my other story. If you want to check that out, it's _The Tip of the Iceberg: Robin's Beginning _over in Movies/Batman Begins/The Dark Night. That story will be updated much more frequently. As always, thanks for reading.**

Niko Serris had the ability to be handsome. He was tall, his bones were fine, he had dark hair and green eyes, but he never worked on it. In high school, he was not athletic and he never kept to a schedule. His muscle definition was at a zero. It's not that he couldn't be athletic, it's just he didn't bother. Students would cast him out; so, in the end, he hung with the 'geeks'. His gaming skills were superb. Never once did he go to a school dance or even on a proper date where the girls didn't tell him they "just wanted to be friends." Those girls usually ended up mocking him the next day.

None of this got Niko down; in fact he didn't mind it at all. He was a bit of a loner, and he liked it that way. He spent the last two years of college being alone. It worked for him. Only when the gaming sessions came around did he become social. During them, the group ordered pizza and soda. Their new attempt in multiplayer gaming defeat was Minecraft.

Minecraft was simple enough; break blocks and get stuff. One girl in their group, she had only joined recently, found the game extremely hilarious.

She was new to the world of gaming, Niko guessed, because she was curious as to how things worked. They gave her instructions, and she laughed throughout the explanation. Sometimes, it seemed, she grew up in a cave. Her behavior was a riddle.

No, Niko would often correct himself on this. She was the riddle. Their group of gamers didn't look like the stereotypical 'nerds', but she was out of their league. Her name was Marina. Her figure was in peak physical condition, yet she was never seen at any gym around town. Guys had looked.

Her skin was light, which was odd, especially since she spent so much time in the sun. She often sat under the trees in the college grove and read books when not attending classes or hanging with the group.

The oddity that perplexed everyone was the questions she asked. Once, she asked if the light bulbs were very bright torches. Everyone expected her to be joking, but her expression was dead pan serious. Other than moments like that, she was very smart and head strong.

Marina named herself "Princess of Minecraft". Despite her occasional death, she was very good at the game. Although, she did not understand why everything was in big squares or why there were zombies.

After the latest session, Niko had won with the highest score. Before he left, Marina pulled him back.

"I have been here for near six months, correct?" Even the way she spoke was elegant. Niko was happy to have her as a friend.

"Yeah." He replied. He wondered where she was going with this.

"I believe my parents will be missing me. They do not know of my whereabouts. I ran away to here, and I knew it would not be forever. I just wanted to have an adventure before my twenty-first birthday. I know yours is not far off either, so I want to give you a present."

"You're leaving?" What was so special about that?

"I am, but I wish for you to come with me. I wish for you to meet my parents, my brothers, and my sister. You have been such a good friend to me and I wish to repay you for your kindness. You will have no need to stay long; I just want to share my world with you. So, Niko, will you join me?"

It was sudden. He didn't want her to leave, and part of him did want to say yes. He wanted to spend more time with her. Marina began talking as Niko was brooding.

"I will not receive no as your answer, either. So prepare to leave tonight, I wish to see my parents by tomorrow."

So, he guessed he was going on a trip. One question posed a problem, "Do your parents live far away?"

Marina bit her lip and thought. Finally she answered, "We will not need to cover much ground, but you could say it is a far distance away."

That was vague. "Where do they live?"

"I want it to be a surprise. This is going to be much fun! You will meet me at your dorm entrance tonight then?"

"I guess. Do I need to pack?"

"No, everything will be prepared for you. I'm so excited you're coming! I will meet you at eight o'clock this evening."

She walked passed him in sheer delight. Marina could hardly contain herself. When she passed, Hugh came up to Niko. Hugh was another friend.

"What was that about?" Hugh asked as he fumbled with his contact lense.

"I guess I'm going on a road trip with Marina."

"Dude, do you think she has the hots for you?" Hugh blinked rapidly.

Niko didn't think she would ever be into him. "I don't think so." He said.

Hugh slapped him on the back, "Don't doubt yourself, man. She's totally into you. I can tell." Hugh left Niko with that thought. The inkling was planted, but he wouldn't pay much attention to it until later.

They both arrived at the main entrance at the same time. It was eight o'clock on the dot; perfect timing. Niko was relieved, because he could never manage schedules.

"Shall we depart?" Marina asked. Niko nodded and she crossed arms with him. It was kind of old fashioned, but he accepted her touch. "I have called the taxi cab. The driver will take us to the door."

"The door?"

"I shall explain when enter. I will sound odd and confusing if I do now." To Niko, she already sounded odd.

The cab took them to the side of a highway not far off campus. It began to drizzle slightly, but it was not bad. Marina paid, and led Niko behind the trees. Why would someone live all the way out here? He did not see a driveway, so maybe they didn't own a car? Niko was getting a bit nervous with Marina not explaining anything.

Soon enough, they were in a small clearing. Marina stepped into the middle and placed her ring at the center. She backed up next to Niko, who gasped at what he saw next.

A large, swirling black and purple whole appeared. He heard deep reverberated noises emanating from within the hole.

"We have to go through. I understand if you are afraid, but hold my hand and you will be fine." Marina grasped his hand and tried to move him, but he didn't budge.

"I'm not going through that." He said to her, his voice meek.

"It is safe. Please trust me."

He cursed himself because he did. Niko let her drag him to the edge of the hole. The noise thumped in his chest.

"Whatever happens, you must remember to breathe." Marina squeezed his hand for support. Niko nodded, and they fell into the portal together.


	2. Chapter 2

Niko couldn't breathe. Everything was black, yet it was all so blinding. He couldn't feel Marina's hand, but then again, he couldn't feel anything at all. All his senses abandoned him and it reminded him of silence. It wasn't until his hearing returned did he know he was actually alive. The loud noise from the portal had stopped, but he could he someone talking to him. He couldn't place the voice, but he felt he needed to remember something. Something very important.

His name. He couldn't remember his own name. Moments became minutes in this daze, but his reality began flashing back to him. Hugh. Hugh was Niko's best friend. Niko! He repeated the name in his head. He was Niko. So, who was talking to him? It wasn't a man's voice… it was a girl.

Sensation grew in his fingers. Pins and needles crept up his spine. Niko was lying down on something pokey. It came through his thin t-shirt. It was grass. He came to the conclusion he was in a field. The voice called out to him, to bring him back.

"Niko!" The voice was so familiar, yet too alien to recall. It kept calling to him.

A pain, like a hammer, hit his chest. He tried to get it out with use of his hand by clutching his chest. But Niko realized it was more than that. His throat. He moved his hand to his throat. What was this feeling? He knew. He knew that he knew.

Choking. That was the word. Niko was choking. This was bad. Niko needed… whatever he needed to stop choking. The voice called out to him. Suddenly he remembered; he heard the voice before. He remembered, "_Whatever happens, you must remember to breathe._"

How would Niko breathe? He thought for a moment. Then it dawned on him; through his mouth. But his mouth was already opened. He felt a surge of warm air hit his lungs. Then pressure on his chest. The warm air hit his chest again, and he inhaled. Niko panted and opened his eyes.

Grey. Marina's eyes were grey. Marina. She was the voice. Her grey eyes stared at him, and her mouth was moving. Niko scrunched his brows. She slapped him across the cheek, and it fully woke him up.

"Niko! Breathe! Niko, I told you to breathe!" Marina shouted. She looked distressed.

"What happened to me?" Niko sat up. He had a small headache, but all his senses had come back.

She hugged him, "I thought you were going to die! I told you to breathe, you idiot! You've been like that for almost ten minutes!" She slapped him again, "Listen to me when I tell you things because it's always very important!"

"Stop slapping me! It hurts." He rubbed his cheek. "Where are we?"

The sun was rising. Their commute had taken all night.

"Welcome to Meartis." Marina helped him to his feet. The trees were tall and the air was crisp. Yet, many trees seemed to be dead. Their bark was black, almost.

"Meartis?"

"Yes. The electronic computer game Minecraft is based off of this world. This world is my home." She looked through the grass until she found her ring.

"Did we just go through a…?"

"A portal? Yes. We did. My ring is one of the only ones able to sustain a portal powerful enough to connect our worlds. I was very intrigued by what was beyond the portal."

"This is Minecraft? Then why aren't we blocks and pixels?" Niko wiggled his fingers.

"The creator though it would be comical to have the blocks and pixels. He was the first of your world to set foot in ours. It was completely by accident, of course. A long time ago, the portal opened and a warrior went through. He brought back the creator, and the creator studied Meartis. But for some reason, they closed off the portals. The creator wasn't allowed back. There are only five rings in existence for use of the portal."

"I must be dreaming. Or having a breakdown of some kind. Did you drug me?"

"No, Niko, I did not stimulate you or slip you a narcotic. I told you, and this is the surprise. You are the second Earthen to step on the ground of Meartis. This is legendry."

"You said you ran away?"

"Yes, but I had every intension to return. And I have. It's only been six months; my world wouldn't have changed much."

"Wouldn't your parent have been worried?"

"I left a note. They will understand. My father has always encouraged my thirst for adventure. I have missed my family. They will love to meet you."

"Why did you bring me, out of all the people?"

"I am not sure. Maybe you are charismatic?"

"Hmm. I'm not buying it. Anyway, let's just meet them so we can get back."

"I will not be returning to Earth."

"What? Why not?"

"I need to stay here to perform my duties. Let's go. I know these parts like the back of my hand. Would you mind turning while I dress?" Marina walked next to a tree and lifted a rock. She pulled out clothes and removed her shirt.

"Arh!" Niko swiveled, blushing. He picked at his nails until she said she finished. When Niko looked back at her, she was completely different. She let her hair down, and it was curly. Her dark locks reached her mid-back. Marina had a tan bodice on, and under that a white chemise. She stayed in her jeans, but she donned black boots.

"How do I look?"

"Almost like you came from a renaissance fair. Is that what you normally look like?"

"Yes."

"Goodbye tight t-shirts." Niko muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing. The bodice is very…" Niko found himself looking at her breasts. He grew red and made his eyes wander elsewhere.

Marina laughed, "What?"

"Stop laughing. It's not funny."

"Yes it is. This way." Marina pointed behind her. "Let's get a move on if we want to make lunch."


	3. Chapter 3

"Are you sure you know where we are?" Niko brushed dirt off his jeans. The night was approaching after an entire day of drudging through woods.

"Well, I am not exactly certain of our location at the moment." Marina was climbing a tree, attempting to better observe their surroundings.

"So we're lost. I thought you knew this place like the back of your hand."

"I do. It does not make sense. The Aboris Woods don't have this many dead trees and vines everywhere. There are more clearings in these woods. And we should've passed a hunting cabin by now. All we saw was that dilapidated old hut. And I don't recall a dilapidated old hut in these parts!" She dropped down.

"Maybe things have changed since you've been gone."

"No. Not to this extent. It would take years to kill this much of the forest. Somehow, the portal may have moved. But my clothes where still there…"

"Shouldn't we get inside somewhere? Isn't night in Minecraft full of monsters?"

"Indeed. But we it will be nothing we cannot handle. We should push on."

Night grew. The stars proved to be helpful guides, as Marina followed them. She explained some of the constellations, and how they could follow them if they were ever lost. On the way, they saw giant spiders and creatures that Niko couldn't make out. Eventually, they both became tired. Niko suggested sleep.

Marina yawned, "No. We must keep going. I'm not sure of these parts, but I know the stars."

"But we're both exhausted. We've been walking for hours, and I'm sore."

"Don't be such a child. We'll be there by morning." In swift movements, Marina pushed Niko to the ground.

"Hey!"

"Shut up." She covered his mouth, "Don't look in their eyes. Stare anywhere but their eyes."

Niko caught glimpse of something large and dark. It was darker than the shade of the trees. Whatever it was it moved fast and there was a group. Five, at least. They were shadows. One detected them. Niko couldn't resist; he looked into its eyes. The eyes were deep and powerful. They were the same purple color of the portal. Niko felt anger. Pure, burning, frustrating, anger. He wanted to hurt someone. Why did Marina bring him here? She got them lost, and they were unarmed. It was her fault. Everything was her fault.

She slapped him again, "You idiot!" He felt released. The shadow moved towards them.

"What is that?" Niko avoided the eyes.

Marina found a large branch and shouted, "Retro, te putridum et maledictus res!"

"Are you speaking Latin?"

"Clausa!" Marina snapped at Niko, "Run, excors!" Niko gave no second thought. He sprinted in a random direction, just to get away. But as he dove behind a tree, he reassessed the situation. Marina was in trouble. She tried to save his life by telling him to run. Niko wasn't brave against this sort of thing. What could he do to help? Nothing. He was useless. Be as it might, he had to try.

Cursing himself, he snuck back. The thing was causing Marina to back up into a tree. Niko scaled that tree and, with a brief moment of hesitation, he jumped on the back of the shadow. Luckily, it wasn't really a shadow. The creature was solid, and it thrashed about. Its long arms seized his shirt and threw him to the ground. Marina ran to him, and the creature hovered over the two while they were on their backs.

They both gazed into the eyes, but the anger didn't return. A deep rumble egressed from within the creature. It spoke to them.

"Confortare iuvenis, tua fortitudinis est caecus. Ideoque crescere sinet. Te multa discere. Pulchra princeps, absens fuit contristans. Suffugere thronum." It and the remainder of the group disappeared.

"What the fuck?" Niko sighed out in exasperation.

"Roughly, he called you brave but stupid. And we need to get to my parents now. Something is wrong. Terribly wrong." Marina sat up and chuckled, "I can't believe we just did that. You idiot! I told you to run."

"I couldn't leave you to that thing."

"You were brave, but stupid. Just like the Iracibris says. I don't have the proper sword, but kneel."

"What?"

"Just kneel, okay?" Marina retrieved her branch as Niko did as he was told.

"What are you doing?"

"Per virtutum super ego, vos amodo nomine miles. Pro actus fortitudinis et pietas. Ego sum secundo natus regis Hrondir, sic est mea nominare te. Surgere, Sir Niko. That means stand." She tapped his shoulders.

Niko stood, "What did you just do?"

Marina tossed the branch, "You are now an honorary knight of the kingdom Meartis."

"Why?"

"Ugh. Why don't you learn Latin? That's the question. It'd be so much easier." She began walking.

"Well, aren't the kings supposed to do that sort of thing?" He chased after her.

"If you would learn Latin you would know. I am the princess. Don't look so surprised." Marina didn't mind his look of astonishment.

"You're a princess? Like castles and dragons and Prince Charming?"

"There is a castle, but the only dragon alive is locked in the Occasus. And the prince isn't at all charming. Handsome, but dull and boring and indolent and imbecilic and est ita hebes facit me vis ad clamatis. Potest creditis parentes actu sperare me ad nubere eum? Nervi!"

"Okay, um…"

"Sorry. I am not fond of him. He is not my favorite person."

"Obviously not. Sorry I asked."

"I simply do not want to marry him."

"Marry him? You never mentioned that!"

"As I said before: learn Latin. I did mention it."

"Well, when you start rambling in Latin, would you mind turning to English so I know what you're saying?"

"Cum in porcos fugere."

"What did you say?"

"Learn Latin, and then you will be aware." Marina picked up her pace.

"No, wait! What did you say? I'll keep asking until I know! Wait!"

Marina laughed and ran with Niko in pursuit.


	4. Chapter 4

"This is it. Sir Niko, this is it! I'm home!" Marina was grinning ear to ear while she pulled Niko along a mud path.

"No offense, but it looks a bit… sad, and, uh, grey." That was true. The trees were black and without leaves. The sky was overcast and grey. Even the people travelling were pale, and not the healthy kind.

"Oh, I'm sure there's a perfectly good explanation. Maybe there's a shortage of food, or a drought. We've gotten droughts before. Of course there wouldn't be water on the ground with a drought, so something's wrong. The Iracibris said so. We need to find out what. Come on!" Marina was giddy with excitement, but Niko was becoming wary.

They slowed when they approached the gate. Guards were standing watch, and they were armed. Unsteadily, they raised their weapons at Marina, who was leading.

"Claudicatis! Dic nomen et propositum." The first guard commanded.

"Latin again? Can't they just speak English?" Niko whispered to Marina. She waved him off.

"Sum Principem Marina reversus a, uh, manere. Patiamini me socium procedat." Marina stood tall with her chin up. The guards laughed.

"Why are they laughing? Aren't you the princess?" Niko asked. Marina looked confused.

The guards stated, "In Principem Marina fuit mortuus tempus nunc. Tibi credere tu fallat nobis cum quod falsum identitatem?"

"Quod? Hoc est falsis. Ego vivens. Ego sum princeps." Marina's smile was wiped.

"Relinquere. Aut auferat ego vobis." The guard looked stern.

"Ego non immo. Postulo video patrem meum."

"Ultima admonitio! Discedo!"

Marina seemed taken aback. And very confused. She said, "Numquam."

The guards seized Marina and Niko.

Niko grew afraid, "Marina, what's going on?"

"Quiet, Niko. Something definitely isn't right." Marina struggled against the guards' firm grasp. They were led outside a large oak door; the door to the throne room. The doors opened with a creak, and the guards shoved the two inside.

A man with a hardy beard and strong build sat on a grand throne. His crown was gold and bright. When Marina and Niko advanced, he stood. He looked stunned.

His voice was smooth, "Quid est hoc?"

Marina straightened, "Pro nos amicus loqui possumus Anglice?"

The man looked at Niko, "Fine. Who are you?"

"I am Princess Marina. Who are you?"

"I am King Aleron. It is not possible that you are the princess. She's dead."

"And it is not possible for you to be Aleron. You're old."

Aleron's ice blue eyes stared at her. He stepped down from his throne and walked to Marina. The king touched Marina's cheek, but she slapped his hand away. Aleron embraced her.

Marina shouted, "Heus! What are you…?"

"Marina! I can't believe it! How can this be you? You look almost the same!" King Aleron kissed her forehead, "Can't you recognize me? It's Aleron! Oh, my sister, how I've missed you! Rexus, call down Castiel from his room! Tell him to stop sulking! Our sister has returned."

"But you can't be Aleron. You're too old. And my father is king."

"And yet it is me, and here you are. I am sorry sister. You have been gone a long time. Much has changed."

"Six months isn't that long. I've returned in time for my birthday."

"Six months? Where have you been? You have been missing for ten years."

Ten years? Was that even possible? Niko thought they were all mad. Speaking Latin, six months equals ten years; it was all weird. The creatures, the ring, and the trees; nothing in 'Meartis' made sense. Hell, he was knighted. By a princess. Who was also his friend. And she ran away from home. And she was engaged.

Marina looked at her brother, "You're old. You are older than I am. That is so strange, little brother."

"'Little brother'?" Niko was overwhelmed. "How is he your 'little brother'? He's like, ten years older… ten years older… how old are you?"

King Aleron answered, "I am thirty. Marina and I were born the same year. It is odd, is it not?"

"What of mother and father?" Marina twisted her hair.

"They have passed. It was soon after you were declared dead." Aleron conveyed sorrow.

Tears welled in Marina's eyes. Niko took her hand for support, but she brought it to her face.

"What of Solana? She is eldest; in their deaths, she would be the heir."

"Solana took the throne, and married your intended, Julius. They both died from a war nine years ago. They both bravely fought."

"Solana married Julius? But what of Lucius? Weren't they going to marry?"

"Lucius was a blacksmith. Solana decided to do what was right for the kingdom by giving up her love. Her duty came before her love, you know that."

"Quare hoc factum est? I never anticipated being gone long; I just didn't want to marry Julius."

"You ran away? We thought you had been kidnapped, or assassinated, not that you were a coward."

"I always intended to return. And I have in time for the marriage, by my time at least. I wanted to experience life before I married that excors."

"Well, that is long past now. Who is your companion?"

"This is Sir Niko. I ran to Earth, and I wanted to show him the glory of the kingdom."

"You are a knight?" Aleron turned toward Niko, appearing rapt.

"It wasn't done properly. He defended me from an Iracibris on our journey here."

"Then you must be an idiot!" The king bellowed. All the occupants of the throne room snickered. King Aleron continued, "A brave idiot, mind you."

"That is what the Iracibris told him."

"It spoke to you? Then you must be special indeed. We will see to it that you are properly trained."

"Thank you, sir. But I'll probably be getting home soon." Niko felt like he couldn't get his two cents in.

"About that. Sister may I have the ring? No one will be going to the door ever again." Aleron's expression brought down the mood.

"But I promised Sir Niko that he could go home." Marina held back the ring.

"Sister, the door causes problems for the kingdom. All of Meartis suffers when it is used. Somehow, Iracibris get through. When you lived here there were only small groups; now, there are hundreds! And only from the small amount that you used it."

Marina glanced at Niko. He knew what she was thinking. He knew what she would do.

"I am sorry I cannot keep my promise." She handed Aleron the ring. The oak doors opened again, and a young man stood staring.

"Marina? Quod potest non esse verum ..." The man whispered to himself.

"Castiel! I am so happy to see you."

"Marina!" Castiel ran to her and lifted her in embrace. He was almost as tall as Niko.

"You are twenty-five now, correct? Even my youngest brother is older than I am. And so tall!"

"I have missed you. Why are we speaking English? And how are you so young?" Castiel regarded Niko, "Who is this?" They all explained.

The king held a banquet for the return of the princess, and it was bathed in mirth. The table was filled with pork, steak, and veal. Niko found the venison to be especially delicious. Marina told him that there were four other kingdoms inhabiting Meartis. Aleron ruled Phocues, King Vitalis ruled over Akkmenon, Queen Adamina reigned in Frondir, Lyces was king of Voram, and King Deim was ruler of Utopia. Niko asked if it was an actual Utopia, but Marina said it was the most war-ravaged kingdom in history. They had attempted Utopia, but it resulted in many conflicts.

After the banquet, Niko was shown his room. They set out clothes and warmed a bath. He was rather dirty, so he stripped and let the warm water surround him. There would be no more video games, he would have to train to be a knight, and Marina was a princess. As long as Niko got a bath at the end of each day, he could deal with it. Baths were the only normal activity he would be able to hold on to. Major adjustments would have to be made, but maybe he could be happy stuck in a medieval world.

Niko was envisaging his new life when Marina entered his room without knocking. He moved fast to cover himself. She sat on his bed.

"What are you doing? I'm naked." Niko glared at her.

"I'm really sorry that you can't get home. I worked everything out in my head; if six months is ten years here, then one month equals twenty months, and one day is about one month, and so on. It's sad really."

"Yeah, tell me about it." Niko grumbled.

"You are going to learn Latin. Not everyone here speaks English. Mostly it's just the royal court. So lessons start tomorrow. Castiel and I will be teaching you everything you need to know. You have a big day tomorrow; we aren't going easy on you. Good night." Marina closed the door on her way out. Even if she back home, she was still a mystery.


	5. Chapter 5

Three months passed in rhythm. Every day, Niko would have combat lessons in the morning and lessons in Latin, horseback riding, economics, and mathematics in the afternoon. He would often be late to each lesson because he usually spent time in the library or wandering the castle grounds. The citadel was at the center of the city they resided in. Niko had found a group of homeless children and convinced King Aleron to let them live in the castle. They worked in the kitchens for food.

There were problems throughout the city, Niko realized. It wasn't the happy, jubilant city he saw his first night. It was starving and plagued with debt. In the record books he read in the library, Phocues was a prosperous kingdom before King Aleron's rule. Niko liked Aleron, but Niko didn't think he was fit for kingship. He was too demanding. To a degree, he scared Niko. He had seen the way Aleron treats his people, and it wasn't with respect. King Aleron was harsh, and he knew it too. Any time there was a meeting, he found an excuse for Marina to be away. Castiel gave his brother looks of distrust and odium.

One morning, Niko woke up early. He decided to go for a walk. When he dressed, he gazed at the mirror. Sometimes, he didn't recognize himself. He flexed his muscles and wondered if Marina found them attractive.

When Niko went out, someone called to him.

"Heus!" They were speaking Latin. Niko could translate it. "Hey! Niko! Come here!"

Niko knew the voice, "Castiel?"

"Shhh! Just come here." Castiel was standing in an alley.

"What's with the secrecy?" Niko joined him.

"It's my brother. Keep your voice down." Castiel was nervous.

"What about Aleron?"

"I know you're poking around. I've seen you in library looking at the record books. What conclusion have you come to?"

"Well, if you don't mind me saying, Aleron is a terrible king."

"Good. I know you're on my side?"

"What are you planning?"

"A rebellion. You know of the rebel forces attacking Phocues? I'm their leader. Originally, I was going to overthrow my brother and have the people sentence him, but now I think that Marina is the rightful heir. She is the second born, and she has pure intensions, but she refuses to believe that Aleron is evil."

"Evil? He might be a bad king but he's not evil."

"No, he is. The note that Marina left ten years ago? I brought it to Aleron; it explained everything. But the next thing you know, Marina's been kidnapped. I think he killed my parents, my sister, and Julius. He's always been power-hungry, and he's got the throne. It took me years to figure everything out, but it's true, Niko. I need you to convince Marina to be on my side."

"Castiel, do you know what you're asking?"

"Do you know where Aleron sends the people he doesn't like?"

"No."

"He sends them to some secret mine for forced labor. Queen Adamina was accused of killing my sister and Julius, but she didn't. She's helping me in the war against my brother."

"I don't know, Castiel. You're a good friend, and I think I can trust you. But I don't know."

"Think about it. At least suggest that Marina should be the rightful ruler. And it's true; she should be. She was the second born of our family, so she should be queen. I won't pressure you, but know whose side you're on when the time comes. I'll see you in practice." Castiel left the alley.

Niko was off his game during combat. Castiel was asking him to commit treason against the king. While he didn't feel a strong sense of loyalty to him, Niko didn't know if he should. He requested to speak with Marina after training.

"I must have killed you eleven times today." Marina punched his shoulder.

"I killed you at least five." Niko punched her back.

"It is not a competition."

"Can we sit down? I want to have a serious conversation." Niko sat under a tree in the grass. Other knights were fighting in the field. Marina sat next to him.

"Is something wrong?" Her eyes could've melted him.

"Yes." Niko continued in a hushed tone, "I think you should be queen."

Marina rolled her eyes, "Now you sound like Castiel. I haven't seen much fault in the way Aleron rules. He is the eldest now, anyway. How's you Latin?"

"I'm being serious."

"If you are quod gravus, Latine loqui." She switched to Latin.

"Ugh." Niko began in Latin, "You are the second born of your family. You should… should…" He was stumped so he finished in English, "You have the right to claim your crown!"

"Maybe you and Castiel are right."

"Yes. Have you seen your kingdom lately? Other than the lavish inside of the citadel? Your subjects are starving and dying in the streets. Are you just going to let that happen? And what about the note that you left? Didn't that explain where you were?"

"You may accuse my brother of being a bad ruler, which is your right. But do not accuse him of lies and treachery." Marina barked. Castiel obviously had this conversation.

"What are you going to do about it? You aren't queen. Not yet." Marina slapped him in response.

Castiel walked over, "What are you two lovebirds up to?" Marina growled and stormed off.

"That did not go well." Niko rubbed his cheek, "Why does she slap so much?"

"I don't know. But I think you got through to her. Nice job."

"I wasn't that delicate. Should I go after her?"

"No. Let her think. She needs to realize what Aleron is." Castiel plopped next to Niko. "Why did she bring you? When you first got here, you had the strength of a mouse. Other than the Iracibris, you weren't at all impressive."

"Thanks. You're a very good friend. Very supportive."

"Well, you built up muscle now. I have to say, you look good."

"Are you hitting on me?"

"Hell, no. But I think Marina thinks you look good. She likes to look at your ass."

"And you're okay with that?"

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?" Castiel gave him a funny look. Niko shrugged.


	6. Chapter 6

**Heeeeyyyy. Sorry it took so long to put this chapter up. I've been pretty busy. I'm going to try to keep to a schedule because of school. My Batman fanfiction will be posted on Saturdays starting next week, and The Heart of Meartis will be posted on Sundays. _"Fine day, Sunday." _I also have another story going on fictionpress, which will be posted on Fridays. I want to get started on another story, but I think I'll wait until I'm done with this one.**

Niko watched Marina poke her steak. She was slouched, holding her forehead and glaring at her plate. Since their conversation, Marina hadn't wanted to speak to either to Niko or Castiel.

Aleron noticed her ruminating, "Is there a problem?"

Castiel said sarcastically, "Yes. Why don't we listen to the princess and all her toils because she is the most important?"

"Do not mock me brother." Marina said testily.

"What? Are you going to slap me again?"

"Enough. What is the cause of this quarrel?" Aleron raised his hands for effect.

Marina straightened, "Aleron, a question has come to thought. It has been nerving me. I am the eldest by birth correct?"

"Yes. Where are you going with this, sister?" The king eyed her suspiciously.

"I believe, by my right, you should abdicate the throne and relinquish it unto me." The room grew tense. Marina stared at her brother for a response. The king twitched.

"I will not be giving up my throne."

"It is my right. You must make it official, though. This can be peaceful, brother. But there are those who would fight to give me the crown."

"Speak wisely. You have not done any harm. I suggest you back down."

"Aleron, do not try me. You are aware to what comes to those who do."

The king glanced at Niko, then at Castiel. Somehow, he knew that they talked her into this. That was bad.

"We all have had a long day. Why not sleep and mull over our decisions?" Aleron twitched again.

"No. This needs to be settled now." Marina put her hands under the table.

"Then my answer is no. Any further mention of this and you will be made an example of. Goodnight, Marina." Aleron departed.

"Castiel, Sir Niko, accompany me." Marina stood, and it was revealed her hand rested on the hilt of her sword. She was expecting conflict. The two followed her to the stables and mounted horses.

"Where are we going?" Niko straddled the saddle.

"To visit someone." Marina kicked her horse in the flank and sped off. They rode into the woods outside of town. The horses grew finicky as darkness fell. Niko noticed they galloped along an old path. It was overgrown and barely palpable, but was there nonetheless.

Castiel drew his sword and slowed, "This was not good idea. Why are you taking us to her?"

"She gave me the ring. I had almost forgotten about her."

"You told father you found the ring."

"I lied."

"Who are we going to visit?" Niko was oblivious.

"A woman," Castiel answered, "A very old woman. She lives deep in the woods. It's not like she's bad, it is simply the route to get to her that is. These parts are infested with creatures and bandits and Iracibris. Completely unsafe, especially at night!" He directed at his sister.

Marina turned, "We need to see her. I need the truth."

"You could have mentioned we were going through here. I would have brought a crossbow, or my helmet." Something whizzed past Niko's ear and hit Castiel in the shoulder. He cringed and pulled it out, "And now I've been shot! Niko, to your left!"

Niko's horse neighed and reared, nearly throwing him. There was a masked man left of Niko. He drew his sword and slashed at the man. Someone spooked his horse again. This time, Niko flew to the ground. Three men encircled him. Marina and Castiel were trapped as well.

"Surrender!" A man atop a white horse commanded. He spoke Latin, which Niko could understand clearly.

"No!" Marina called back. Sometimes, her stubbornness was idiotic.

"We surrender." Castiel gave Marina a look. "May I ask to whom we are surrendering?"

"I am Prince "Tahmores of Frondir." Prince Tahmores sheathed his sword.

"Tahmores? It's me Castiel! Tell your men to back down."

"Oh. Castiel, I didn't know it was you. Men." The men surrounding the trio relaxed. Tahmores waltzed up to Castiel. "Who are they?"

"This is my sister, Marina. And a knight, Sir Niko."

"Marina? But you look as young as ever." Tahmores squinted at her.

Marina stated, "It's a long story. You've grown, Tahmores."

"Indeed. We can trust her, Castiel?"

Castiel nodded, "May I ask how your sister is?"

"Velika is well. She looks forward to your next visit."

"Good. As do I."

Tahmores turned his attention to Marina, "Have you joined our cause, Marina? You must know, Aleron declared war upon Frondir six years ago. We are what he calls 'rebels'. He claimed that my mother had you killed."

"I have not decided yet." Marina stared directly into Tahmores' eyes. "You've grown a lot."

Tahmores gave her a devilish grin, "Are you still twenty?"

"I turned twenty-one five weeks ago."

"Interesting. Married?" Tahmores let his eyes wander over her body. Niko couldn't believe it. They were flirting. Tahmores was a young teenager when Marina last saw him, and now he has an interest in her. Niko was somewhat jealous and turned red.

"Shouldn't we get going?" Niko intervened. He didn't like how dashing the prince was.

"So soon? We've only just met, Sir Niro."

"Niko…" he mumbled.

"Wherever you are headed, let us escort you. The Iracibris have been restless of late."

Marina smiled, "We could not reject such an offer."

Their ride went slowly. Marina laughed when Tahmores told her stories of battle and his bravery. Niko hunched in the saddle, feeling glum. The prince was really charming. And the two were hitting it off.

"Don't feel so bad, Niko." Castiel's horse equaled pace with Niko's.

"Why? Because Marina's going to be talking to him all night?"

"Tahmores may be handsome and strong and a good character, he lacks Marina's friendship. Maybe you should stop slouching. Then she'll be interested."

"I fail to see the depth of friendship Marina and I share. It seems like every other day she's slapping me."

"I can tell you two would get along nicely if you stopped being so… distant."

Changing the subject, "Who's Velika?"

"Tahmores' sister." Castiel stiffened at her name.

"So is there anything going on between the two of you?"

"Aleron has made it excruciatingly clear I'm not to make contact with her." He showed pain on his face.

"Well, Aleron won't be king much longer will he?"

Castiel beamed, "No. I suppose he won't be."

Tahmores halted the ride. He put his finger to his mouth. Unsheathing their weapons, all of the party could see large black figures surrounding them.

**Big black figures? Whatever could they be?**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"How have they flanked us so quickly?" Tahmores called to his captain.

"Sir, I suggest we keep our voices down." The captain was visibly trembling from fear.

Niko could remember the feeling of hatred. It was a trance; a weakened state where the creatures could amplify feeling of dread or anger. In that state of emotional terror, nothing could be real. Everything was almost fake. An imitation of betrayal and false friendship. Niko hated the feeling. He found it ironic that he hated hatred.

The reverberating noise, like the one from the portal, was heard. Except this time, it was much deeper and heavier. Like his insides were shaking.

The party, including Marina and Castiel, doubled over. Some fell off their horses.

"What-?" Niko seemed to be the only one unaffected from the invisible threat. He jumped off his horse and caught Marina before she tumbled to the ground. She was cold to touch and screaming, trying to hold herself.

Next to fall was Castiel. Then Tahmores. Only Niko was capacitated enough to stand. He laid Marina down and drew his own weapon.

"Leave us!" He shouted to them. As the Iracibris turned, he averted his gaze. Niko could feel the dark purple burning into him.

"Halt." An old voice spoke. It was the voice from the first night.

"You?"

"I see. So you understand me?"

"Well, you're speaking Latin, aren't you?"

"No. I am not."

"What?" Forgetting himself, he looked to the creature.

The stare was engulfing, but there was no anger. He could feel darkness surrounding him, transporting him to the darkest point of the world.

It was like a vision. It was hazy and misty, but still clear. Through darkness, Niko could sense crystals burning. Purple crystals, like that of the eyes in which he stared. No longer was he looking at the Iracibris, but at deeper eyes. They went on for thousands of years, and the anger grew inside Niko.

The picture before him refined itself. Sleek, black scales shone in the darkness with help from the crystals. An overbearing silence was broken by thought.

"You must help me." The thought pierced in Niko mind as the anger melted into sorrow.

"Who are you?"

"I am the Dragon of the End."

"Why would I help you?"

"You must free me. It is your destiny."

"Destiny?"

"You must free me." The voice repeated.

"Why?"

"You must free me." The voice said again and again, fading as the darkness crept through Niko's eyes.

"No, wait!" Niko reached out to the diminishing light, but he could not grasp it. It ran away, farther from sight until finally being extinguished by the everlasting black.

The trance broke. Niko was standing. He was where they encountered the Iracibris, but he had moved. From his vantage point, he could see his friends sitting up. All of them were staring. Why?

"Niko." Marina looked horrified. Agast.

In his hand was his longsword. The tip dripped murky blood. The bodies of the Iracibris were slain around him. He was panting. Had he killed them?

"How?" Tahmores walked to Niko. Marina and Castiel joined him.

"I…" How was a good question that Niko had no answer. Marina withdrew a handkerchief from her pocket. She dapped at Niko's face. When she removed it, the once white cloth was black with blood.

"We should go." Castiel suggested. Everyone complied, and as they returned to their appropriate horses, Castiel took the eyes of all Iracibris.

Niko gave him a vapid eye.

"Very handy to have around. Never really know, do we?" Castiel responded.

The sun began to rise three hours after, and not a word had been said to Niko. Some of Tahmores' men whispered amongst themselves about him. They rode at a distance, and trotted ahead when they fell within five feet of Niko. Castiel and Marina travelled beside him, though. He didn't mention the dragon.

A small cottage came to view with help of the gold dawning beams.

"I must return to my troops," Tahmores bid farewell, "until we meet again, Princess." He and his men cantered off through the dead woods out of sight.

The three were, once again, on their own. They dismounted and Marina knocked on the door. Slowly, it creaked open and they entered. The cottage was musty, but homey. It was clean, and a mist in the morning air hadn't quite yet settled.

"It has been a while, child." An old woman cooed.

"Lady Anca, I need the truth. About my brother; my family."

"I knew you would return. Please, come closer, children." Lady Anca was in an oak rocking chair. She sat completely still. They wandered and surrounded the table.

"Tell me why you gave me the ring. Please." Marina begged.

Lady Anca sighed and stood, "This was meant to be. You needed to bring back the Warrior."

"The Warrior?"

"You." She turned her gaze to Niko. "Yes. You are to bring about everlasting peace and cut Aleron from his throne."

"If you hadn't sent me to Earth, Aleron wouldn't have taken the throne."

"No. He had secret plans; to murder you, your sister, and your parents."

"Murder my family?"

She nodded, "Your brother is pure evil."

Castiel was looking down, avoiding any eye contact.

"You were aware?" Lady Anca asked.

"Yes." He answered.

"And you, Niko. You are to bring about his downfall, or his rise."

"His rise?" Niko felt betrayed by himself, almost. Why would he help a terrible man?

"You, and only you, are able bring his demise. But, you also have the power to help him. The choice is yours and yours alone."

"I would never turn sides, I'm with Marina and Castiel."

Anca took his hand, "You have had the vision."

"How did you-?"

"I have too. The Dragon of the End has ties to you, Niko."

"The Dragon of the End?" Marina was shocked, "You've had visions of it? And what is the Warrior?"

"I don't know! I don't know who the dragon is, I don't know what the Warrior is, I just don't know, okay?!" Niko blew up at her. He immediately regretted it.

She sighed, "I'm sorry."

"No, Marina I-"

"I'm sorry I got you caught in this trap, I'm sorry I didn't listen to you, and I'm sorry you have to go through this. Castiel, I apologize for not listening to you. You were right. Aleron needs to be stopped. But first, I want to know what Niko has to do with the dragon and the warrior."

Lady Anca began, "Long ago, an Earthman, only a teenager, set foot in our world. His methods are still unknown to this day, but I suspect it was a rip. A crack between our dimensions. A man from our world, a simple farm boy, found the Earthman scared to the bone. He had been wandering in this world for three days in the woods. The farm boy brought him to the king, your ancestor Marina. That king was a wicked and cruel man. The only reason the farm boy brought the Earthman to him was he wanted to make a plea to the princess.

"The princess was a kind and gentle maiden who wanted to help her people. She was not of royal birth; the queen had found the child abandoned as a baby. The king and queen raised her as their own. The king, her father, only desired the harvest of men, not their problems. Before, he had heard of an old prophecy of the Dragon of the End and the Warrior overthrowing a wicked king. Years ago, he slaughtered all the dragons in hopes to slay the Dragon of the End, but he could not find the mythical creature.

"He did not care for the Earthman, and thought him a threat. He locked him away, but the princess would not have it. She abandoned her title and helped the Earthman and the farm boy escape her father. After a year, the Dragon of the End came to them. The dragon taught them skills which could not be described. He tutored them, and showed them a way to Earth.

"But the dragon would not let them go freely. He asked in return, help. Help for the Warrior, the farm boy, to kill the king. The farm boy refused, for he did not believe in violence. The dragon apologized and told them he had the wrong son because you see, the farm boy was a descendent of the dragon. The dragon's blood pumped through his veins.

"As the three were attempting to flee to Earth, the king's men found them. In a bloody battle, he imprisoned the dragon with the use of five rings. As for the Earthman, he was the only one able to escape to Earth, and it is said that being his only regret. The princess and the farm boy ran, as fast as they could. They retreated to a nearby kingdom. Years later, they had a son. The farm boy had a vision the night of his birth, of the Dragon of the End telling him that his son was the Warrior. He was terrified for his child, so he hid him away with the magic he learned from the dragon. He sent him to Earth, a place of no magic or kings, and thought he would be safe. The child's name was Nikolaos."


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Hey, so I've been really feeling it for this story. I suppose there's only a few more chapters left; like five or so. Like I said (or maybe I was just thinking it) this is going to be one of my shorter stories. Enjoy while you can. P.S. Am I supposed to say that I don't own Minecraft? 'Cause I don't. That belongs to the Earthman.**

Chapter 8

"Nikolaos?" Niko asked.

"Your name." Lady Anca shallowly nodded.

"That's not possible. I grew up in New York City; my dad lived in Morristown and my mom was from Poughkeepsie."

"Those facts are false. Your parents went to great lengths to destroy any evidence of this world. Sadly, they entered Earth from a different time. Before the Earthman even set foot in Meartis."

Niko scoffed, "Yeah, right." He walked out of the cabin.

Castiel and Marina shared a look.

Marina went after him, "Sir Niko, wait!"

Outside the night was well gone, and the complete sunrise was moments away. The dew of morn was nearly settled; only several dead leaves remained untouched by the glistening orbs.

"Niko, where are you going?" Marina shuffled after him as he ignored her.

Not bothering to mount his horse, he continued to the brink of the clearing.

"Niko! Wait for me!"

He turned to her with frustration on his tongue, "What? What do you want from me? To be the perfect knight in shining armor? To kill your brother? Maybe just go all dragonborn on him and shout him to death. Marina, I am a college student. I get good grades, I study hard, and I'm smart. I can do trigonometry like its child's play. Right now, for all I know, I'm in a coma. My mom and dad are at my bedside reading stories and my friends are going on and on about their latest Minecraft adventure. This is all just imagination. You aren't real." He looked down and picked at his nails, "Even if this was real," he stumbled over his next few words, "I don't think I want to have any part in it."

He huffed and began to go again, so Marina ran after him, "You can't run away from this! You heard Anca, it's your destiny!"

"You just go ahead and believe the old woman who lives in a shack in the middle of a deadly forest."

"Niko!"

He faced her with a vein popped out on his neck, "According to her, the only reason we met is because of destiny."

"Maybe it was."

"Why? Why do you put so much faith in her?"

"She's never been wrong. Not yet at least. So if she says that you need to take down my brother, so be it."

"If she told you it was your destiny to jump off a cliff, would you do it?"

"No. But in the end, I would probably have to jump off a cliff. Even if she says it's my destiny, I'm not going to just jump because it says I will. I would jump with a reason."

"And what's my reason for killing your brother, hmm?"

"He's evil. That's why."

Niko stormed away, "I'm not risking my life. I'll just run alright? I don't want to be mixed up in this insane story."

"You wouldn't do that."

"You don't even know me."

"I know you enough that you wouldn't run."

Niko paused but didn't look back.

"That first night we were here together, you were willing to risk your life to save me. What happened to him? That man is who you are. A good person. Please, just come back with me and we'll talk more." She held out her hand. His back was still to her, and the left of his face peeked over his shoulder. Clenching his knuckles, he kept walking.

…

He just needed to cool off. The fresh air that embraced his lungs helped his mind clear.

This was what he gathered: he was native to Meartis, he and Marina only had a bond because she was supposed to bring him back, and he was the decedent of a dragon. He wished he had someone to talk to. It wasn't too late to go back was it?

Niko reversed directions to return to the cottage. The rays of sun assisted in following the newly broken trail Niko had made. He trudged through the crunching leaves and twisted tree roots. Occasionally, he would trip, for the underbrush made ground visibility nearly impossible.

It took half an hour before he circled back. Marina was set against a tree.

"I'm sorry I took off like that. You can understand, right?" No response. "Marina?"

As he approached her, he saw her wrists bound. A gag was poking from her thick, dark hair.

"Marina!" Niko shouted and ran towards her. Blood was coagulated on her hairline. He was nearly close enough to touch her, but a rapier touched the back of his neck.

"I know what you plan." Aleron's telltale voice rang behind Niko.

"She's your sister." Niko slowly checked for a heartbeat. It was faint, but she still lived.

"Technically, you're her great-great-great-great-great-great grandfather. Although, we aren't actually related, I suppose."

"Why would you betray your family?"

"I wanted something I took it. That's just how it is. As for Marina, she's always been too difficult to deal with. I'm doing the kingdom a favor."

"What are you going to do to her?"

"Now is not the time to discuss. We shall return to the citadel."

Aleron's men roped Niko to the back of his horse while another man rode it.

"Where is Lady Anca?" Niko could not see her.

"Dead. In the dastardly hovel." The man atop Niko's horse replied.

Niko spotted Castiel. He, like Marina, was unconscious. Both he and his sister were tied to the rears of their horses.

"What do we do with them?" A man with a large plumy helmet questioned.

The king insipidly regarded his siblings, "Drag them."

The men kicked their horses and the march began. Before much damage was done, Niko got hold of Castiel and heaved him over his shoulder. He then carried Marina in his arms.

As they reached the town, the crueler children threw rotten eggs at Niko. He fervently attempted to dodge the fires, but it proved extremely challenging with two people on his back. Most citizens simply watched from the safety of their house windows.

The troops entered the citadel and Niko was paraded into the main hall. He came to the conclusion the bleak halls and pitying faces would be his final sight. He wouldn't survive. He needed a plan. And a plan surfaced. Though, this plan would require betrayal. Was he really willing to do that to Marina? To see her face full of disappointment and anger and hurt? Niko was desperate. A desperate man does desperate things. So, yes, he would betray his friends; his family.

**... ... ... ...**

**AN: So, there you have it. A little bit of personal conflict from Niko.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Castiel groaned to life. Niko dexterously set him on his feet while still maintaining grip on Marina.

He held the back of his head. Blood remained on his hand when he stared at it.

"What has happened?" He staggered.

Niko remained quiet.

They were brought to the large doors that led to the throne room. The towers crept open and King Aleron was the first to enter. His men followed and the prisoners closely in step.

Torches were dimly lit, but Niko could make out a girl in the dark corner. She was pushed and hit the stone with a rigid disposition. Castiel was second to take notice and his eyes widened.

Castiel struggled for his brother, "Let her go! She has nothing to do with this!" His fight was impractical, but he tried to reach Aleron.

The girl was sobbing, "I'm fine Castiel."

"What have you done with her?" Castiel was shouting and spitting. He turned his fight to get to the girl. The man with the feathery helmet strode with pomp to her. He lifted her off the slab of stone by her hair.

"Such a beautiful princess, isn't she Castiel?" The man breathed in her scent. Castiel surged through a new fit of rage, screaming and kicking.

"There is no need, Captin Tyric." Aleron returned to his throne. Tyric dropped the girl to her knees. He let her crawl to Castiel who took her in his arms.

Marina shifted in Niko's arms, "Niko? How did we…?" He let her stand. Before she was able to say another word, he pressed his mouth against hers and kissed her. The kiss was short, but the feeling of goodbye lingered in the touch.

"King Aleron." Niko addressed him.

"Yes?"

"Sir," he spoke with respect, "I request that I join you."

Castiel gazed at him with disappointment and shock. Marina's face changed its shape according to the waves of emotions she felt. First it was astonishment, then anger, and sadness. All Niko was expecting, except more. He could feel her reactions and empathized.

"That is quite an interesting request." The tyrant studied Niko.

"Will you accept?" Niko didn't dare look at Marina. His heart would break and he would crumble.

"You would serve me loyally?"

"With one condition."

"Name it."

"Marina, Castiel, and that girl, who I'm assuming is Princess Velika, live until they die of natural causes." He stressed natural.

The king pondered. He must know the tale of the warrior. _You are to bring about his downfall, or his rise._

"Yes. Become my knight." Aleron stood.

Marina slapped Niko firm across his cheek. No longer was he good. He turned. He betrayed her. He didn't deserve that kiss of farewell. He didn't deserve anything. No longer would he have her respect, her friendship, or her loyalty. That betrayal was brutal. What reason could he possibly have for betraying them?

…

Marina, Castiel, and Velika were chained in a cage on a carriage. There must've been forty others in that same position. Whispers held that they were headed to the mines.

The whispers held truth.

The long and tiresome ride was accompanied by a short rest and no food. The only women were Marina and Velika, the rest of the cage occupants were prisoners of war and Castiel. He had a tight grip on Velika, wanting to never let her go.

Marina was silenced by Niko's betrayal. She felt like crying. He should have known she would rather die than serve Aleron. Maybe he thought he was saving them, but he was only saving himself.

Because of the packed cage, Marina was forced to stand with her arms stretched to the grate of the ceiling. As they neared a large gate, she could smell the putrid and vile scent of the dead burning. Instinctively, she held her breath. The heat from the burning pyres sneaked its way into the cage and made everyone feel sick. Marina was relieved couldn't see them.

When the carriage stopped, the prisoners were unloaded. Marina could see the devastating view without difficulty. Mostly comprised of men, the mining facility was dirty and the air was filled with coal dust. Every breath she thought she would choke. Many of the people there were skinny and bones were visible through stretched skin.

A guard called roll. Two men died on the trip, and more would while working. Men and women were then separated.

Velika made sure she walked next to Marina. She had questions, "I apologize for meeting under these conditions."

Marina failed to regard her.

"That tall man with the dark hair, I presume you two were close? I do not fully understand the situation."

Again, Marina blindly stared at the row of women in front of her.

"Marina?" Velika looked at her.

Marina let a tear slide out.

Velika took her hand, "Do not worry. We will get out of this. Don't be a pessimist."

Marina choked out, "Pessimism, noun. A philosophy forced upon the convictions of the observer by the disheartening prevalence of the optimist with his scarecrow hope and his unsightly smile.' The Devil's Dictionary. It's my favorite book. It's really funny."

"What?"

"There is not a way out. A fool may think himself wise, and the wise know themselves a fool for thinking they are. While the optimist may fill their heads with false hope, the pessimist understands true nature. Are you an optimistic fool Velika? For I know I've been." Marina pulled her hands away and crossed her arms. The chains made that motion difficult, but she was too stubborn to back down from a point.

"Marina-"

"No. I don't want to."

They entered a cold and damp tent that was no better than sleeping in a pit of ice. The blankets they were given had been infested with fleas.

Marina didn't sleep that night. Tears rolled out her eyes and seeped into the rag of a pillow.

"I'm a fool." She softly breathed out before curling for warmth and never wanting to think of Niko again.

...

**Don't worry guys, that's not the end. A few more chapters to come, then we're done. Enjoy.**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Hey guys. This will be my main fic until it's finished because I'm overdoing it in the writing department. Enjoy while you can! It'll be over in, like, three chapters.**

Chapter 10

A guard carrying his usual equipment strode up to Marina.

"What have you done now?" Castiel saw the guard coming.

"Nothing that they haven't already punished me for." She dropped her pick axe. In the two months Marina, Castiel, and Velika stayed at the mining camp, Marina caused trouble. Usually, her "crimes" were stealing extra food to distribute among others, but she had helped some prisoners escape. Her punishment varied from food shortage to whippings and beatings.

The guard gazed at them, "You three. You're being assigned elsewhere. More iron for our King has appeared, and they want you to begin in the new section."

"Can't you have more trained miners do it? New sections are the most dangerous."

The guard slapped her cheek, "You will do as you are ordered. Get a move on. Follow cart number three."

Marina, Castiel, and Velika carried their things to the mouth of the third cave. Gibbets hung around it.

"Despicable." Castiel muttered under his breath. They began on the dirty pathway before them.

One of the men in the gibbets spoke, "Castiel? Is that you?"

"I know that voice." Marina and Castiel stood near the gibbet.

"It is you Castiel! And, Marina?"

"Lucius?" Castiel dropped his tools and ran over the mud path.

"Oh, Castiel. Why are you here?"

Marina could remember Lucius. He and her sister were romantically involved. Lucius would visit the castle every day with a bunch her sister's favorite flowers; deep burgundy Dahlias. They were difficult to find in Meartis, but Lucius always did. He was like a brother. Marina could remember him as a plucky young man with bouncing yellow curls that wove tight around his face. Seeing him in the gibbet, his curls were flat and his hair was mixed with grime from years of work. He was skeletal and gaunt, so she hadn't even recognized her old friend.

"Lucius…" Marina put her scraped hand on the icy cage. Tears ran to her eyes, but she quickly wiped them.

"Marina." His big hazel eyes were full of pain, "My sister. What have they done to you?

"What have they done to you? Why are you in here?" She attempted to reach through the grate, but her swollen hand couldn't fit.

"I have been here for years. My time is coming to an end. I can feel myself wasting away. My body is failing me. But you, children, you have bruises and burns all across you. Why are you here? Aleron promised me that he would not do this to you, Castiel, in return for my silence and service."

Castiel was visibly pouring tears, "Much has happened. We were going to overthrow him…"

Lucius shook. He had a small epileptic moment.

"We need to release you." Castiel reached for his pick axe.

"No. I feel myself releasing as we speak."

"I won't let you die."

"Have you given up?" His voice was weathered and pausing.

"How could we not? Lucius, I don't think…"

"Promise me."

"Lucius-!"

"Promise me you will free Aleron. Consider it my dying wish." Lucius tried to laugh, but it turned into a coughing fit. After his fit ceased, he smiled. "I miss my love. I will be sure to tell her-"

Silence. Lucius' eyes glazed and his body loosened.

"Lucius, no." Castiel stared at the lifeless bulk.

A guard with a sword shoved them, "Move along. The rat stays in the cage."

Castiel snapped. He resisted the guard's incessant shunting, "Unlock him, you callous bastards!"

Velika tried to calm him, "Castiel please!"

"Damn-!" Before he could finish, the guard smashed Castiel's head with the butt of his sword. He fell to the dirt beside his pack.

Marina helped him stand, "We're going."

The guard watched as the three steadily entered the cave. Water that collected on stalactites fell and constantly dripped in rhythm. Any ore that was once near the mouth was depleted and a a chaotic mess of rails twisted through the dim light opening.

All were assigned to a new section of the area. Riding a series of carts, they finally made it.

"What are we going to do?" Velika held Castiel's hardened hands.

"I… I don't know." He sighed.

"Maybe we can get out." Marina proposed.

"Not with all these guards watching."

"We could stage a riot." They walked to their designated zone.

"Marina, the people here are beat. Even we can barely work a day's load without collapsing."

"The number of prisoners far outweighs the number of guards."

"No one will do it. We can't convince them. Let's just lay low until we have a good idea."

… … …

Guessing it was near midday, Marina half-sat half-buckled on the stone. The only food between the three of them was one loaf of bread. She opted to save it, just in case.

Castiel joined her, "What do you think Niko's up to?"

"I don't know. Nor would I care if he got killed." She sniffled.

"As if. You care. You're just upset."

Something rumbled.

Castiel widened his eyes, "That was not me."

They listened.

Miners pounded away at the stone, iron, and gravel. The small ponds of water rippled.

"Velociraptor?" Marina deadpanned.

"What? No, I think it's a…"

Chunks of rocks plummeted from the ceiling as it threatened to fall. Men were yelling and the guard was commanding. Larger lumps tumbled. Velika was in the way, but she couldn't move because of the pushing and panic of the men.

"Velika!" Castiel ran to her. As the entire vault came crashing down, he shoved her to safety on time.

Dust settled. Marina and Castiel were trapped in the dark.

Feeling her way around, Marina called to him, "Castiel?"

"I'm here." His hands found hers.

"What do we do now?"

"It's your turn for a plan."

A brief pause.

"Marina?"

"Lights." She said, "We need light. Find a torch; there has to be some in the bags with flint and steel."

There was.

With a scratch, a flame poured light pounding the darkness and forcing it to retreat. They were in a square, with dirt at one end and the rubble at the opposite. Eight more torches were scavenged.

"We should dig out the dirt; the wreckage would be useless."

An hour of digging pestered the time, so it left the siblings alone. Digging and digging through dirt and stone ended as an opening grew. Light from that side was bright.

"Lava?" Castiel helped Marina in. They stood on diamond ore overlooking a river of lava. Endless streams of water were gushing through cracks along the sides, but did nothing to calm the fiery blaze.

"Is- is that a staircase?" Across the river, large staircases lead up, out of the darkness.

"This must be an old mining shaft. Look at all this diamond ore! We could feed everyone in Meartis ten times over!"

"First, let's get out of here. There's a bridge over there." Brother and sister aided in crossing the rocky veins. Ten yards away from the bridge, the ore ended.

"Be careful; this looks loose." Castiel warned.

"Please hold my hand."

"What?"

"Please? I don't like heights. Especially when I can fall into a sea of lava."

"It's more of a river…"

"Shut up and hold it." He grasped it firmly.

They began their path across the stone. It groaned underneath their small steps. Marina made faces all the way. The gravel moved. She flinched. It moaned. She gasped.

"Settle down. We're almost there. If something bad was goin-" The grit beneath Castiel gave way. Still holding Marina's hand, she was pulled down as well. When falling, her left hand reached and grasped the stable stone.

"Nhhah!" She exclaimed. Her left held on for dear life. Castiel was swaying under her making it difficult to maintain grasp. "Keep still!"

"Try saying that when you're hanging onto a one hundred-thirty pound girl for your life!" He slipped, "Don't let go!"

"Like I would!" She screamed.

"What?"

"My hand, it's being cut! I don't know how much longer I can hold on!" Blood raced down her arm.

Castiel looked down, then back up, evaluating the situation, "Okay, okay! Here's what we're going to do: on the count of three, let go of me and grab hold on the rock with both hands."

"But you'll fall!"

"Trust me on this. I don't intend on dying."

"Alright."

Castiel breathed in, "Ready?"

"No."

"One. Two. Three!"

Marina let loose of Castiel's hand and added her right to holding. Castiel fell a bit, but he snatched Marina's legs. He gave a brief smile, but it quickly diminished as he began to slip again. Down to her feet, Castiel grabbed too tightly and her boots came off. They descended into the raging lava.

"My boots!" Marina cried out.

"Sorry! Now, I'm going to climb up. Once I'm back on sure ground, I'll pull you up as well. Okay?"

"Okay."

Castiel hoisted himself about Marina's body until finally reaching ground level. He towed his sister out of danger. They plopped on the stone.

"That was close." Marina sighed out.

"Too close. Remind me never to follow you into anything again. _Anything_."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Castiel led his sister across the contorted wooden bridge. The crooked sway forced them to hold hands for balance. Planks were in danger of breaking by the sound and movement of them. Nonetheless, they made it to safety. As safe as the other side could be.

"Now, just up the steps to freedom." Castiel wiped his sweaty palms.

"Not exactly Shawshank Redemption, but it works." Marina cleared from the brink.

"What redemption?"

"You wouldn't get it. Let us push forward."

Three days of wandering, bereft of sufficient light, in a labyrinth left the heroes dazed and with low energy. The single loaf of under baked bread was polished off on the second day, and they only had five hours of sleep. The maze was killing them.

"Wait!" Marina ceased the ascent of countless stone. Dirt was overhead, "Do you smell that?"

Castiel huffed in. "Is that, is that gunpowder?"

"And whiskey and men who haven't bathed in months!" The excitement grew.

"Do you think its Aleron or Tahmores' men?"

"Maybe neither. Only one way to find out. Give me your shovel."

Castiel handed her the iron spade. She mined at the above soil.

As he waited, Castiel grew impatient, "Why don't I do it? Give you a break?"

"I'm fine." She heaved out. "Only a while longer."

He grumbled and wished for something to do. He got it.

Ticking and slurping sounds originated in the dark. Castiel squinted to better understand it, but his initial guess at the culprit was obviously correct.

"Cave spiders! Hurry up!" He retrieved his pick axe and guarded Marina. Her thrusts into the heavy dirt hastened.

A dozen large six-eyed tarantulas approached. Castiel swung his pick axe, but spider number three danced away. The pick dove into the stone and while he was occupied with releasing it, spider number ten tackled him. Its fangs were kept at bay by kicking the legs.

"Aaargh!" Castiel tumbled with the spider, which was his size, so he was on top. Realizing he was holding down a giant spider, he got off and backed up. Spider number four came from behind and bit his neck. He screeched in pain as the venom entered his system.

Marina decapitated spider number four with the head of her shovel. All beady red eyes eerily rested on her.

"Keep digging!" Castiel detached the pick. The full attack commenced.

Marina screamed, "I HATE SPIDERS! I HATE SPIDERS!" Through the dirt, muffled voices came through. Castiel fought off the creatures.

On the other side, other shovels pounded in the dirt.

Castiel was not faring well. The venom seared his veins and gave double vision. Spider number eight managed to stick him with its web. He was pulled into it. The spider tried to wrap him up, but he resisted. Only his left arm was tied.

Moonlight entered the dark. Men shot hand at Marina to help her out. She grabbed one, but saw Castiel.

He was being dragged by the string into the depths of the unexplored cave. Dropping his pick, he scratched the stone with his nails in an effort to end the pull.

"Marina!" He howled at her, "Marina!"

"No!" She dropped from her saviors and ran after her brother. A spider shot web at her knees and she collapsed. It wove tight around her legs.

Men descended to help. They were equipped with diamond swords and bore the mark of Frondir; Tahmores' men. Their battle cries frightened half of the spiders, the other half still fighting. A small skirmish left the rest of the creatures dead.

The men carried Marina and Castiel, who was coiled in even more web, to the surface.

Up there, a combat camp was set. Various soldiers slashed dummies and others shot targets. Tents were colored silver and hunter's green. The siblings were brought without word to the most decorative tent.

Inside, more of the county's colors were used. Chairs, a double bed, bookshelves, and a crafting table masked the bareness of the makeshift home. A strategy table surrounded by armed and finely washed men stood in the middle.

Prince Tahmores' was the flashiest dresser. His wide eyes could barely comprehend the surprise, and his thick lips made a perfect "O".

"Who are they?" A buff and scruffy man with a long blonde beard queried.

"Marina! Castiel! It's so… astonishing to see you." Tahmores' folksy smile covered his face, but it diminished as he took in their appearance. Skinny, malnourished, grimy, and putrid were the best words. Their clothes were in tatters, and they weren't much more of rags to begin with. Webs of cave spiders covered most of Castiel, including half his face, and Marina's legs.

Marina was happy enough to burst with laughter, but that would have been inappropriate. Instead she asked, "Can we get this string off? And Castiel requires medical assistance; he was bit in the neck."

"Of course. I will help you with whatever you require. Simply ask. Men?" Tahmores spoke softly. The man carrying Marina withdrew a dagger and sliced at the binds. Castiel's man did the same.

Once all spider webs were discarded, a doctor examined them both. They were taken to the medical tent; it was spotless.

"His bite will have to be cauterized." The doctor had a nasally voice, most likely from his beak nose. "Get proper rest and you'll be right as rain, young man. Only the old and incredibly young perish from cave spider venom. Sisci, my dear, would you take him to the back and sterilize the puncture?"

"Yes, sir." The assistant replied. She helped Castiel leave Marina alone with the doctor and Tahmores.

"I can barely tell bruise from muck." The doctor gave a light chuckle. Marina felt uncomfortable. "Sorry, dear. I have no intention of making you embarrassed; it's just a surgeon's humor, I'm afraid."

"That's alright." Marina had a headache she had been putting off.

"If you wouldn't mind, could you remove that scrap of a shirt? I must survey your abdomen."

Without any hesitation, she ripped off the unkempt cloth. She didn't care if Tahmores saw her bra, which she kept from earth.

"Marina…" Tahmores uncrossed his arms and let his mouth hang slightly.

Bruises the size of basketballs made her entire front purple and sickly green. They had been from her disobedience in the mine.

"Oh, you poor thing." The doctor sighed. "Tell me how bad it hurts."

"Right now?" She rubbed her neck.

The doctor nodded, eyes droopy.

"On a scale of one to ten, about five. But it's also because I am very sore from work."

"Alright dear, would you lie face down? I would like to see your back as well."

She complied with a puff.

Infected whip wounds encompassed her back. Tahmores gasped, horrified.

"Sisci? Will you retrieve Barrin for me? We need disinfectant as well." The doctor hailed his assistant.

Sisci ran through the room, "Right away sir."

"Do not fear, Marina. Barrin is our best healer. He once revived Prince Tahmores in the middle of battle."

Marina couldn't see her back, "Is it bad?"

Tahmores spoke up, "Who did this to you? Which guard in the mining camp?" His brow was knit and his eyes determined.

"Lieutenant Marcoff dispensed the punishments. How do you know about the camp?"

"Heigal, make sure she's well repaired. I'll be back in a moment." As Tahmores left, he ran into a cloaked man, "My apologies, Barrin."

"Quite fine, quite fine, my liege." The man said soothingly. "What do we have today, Heigal?"

"Multiple lacerations done by a whip. Most are infected. You can heal it, correct?"

Barrin stepped and put his hands on Marina's back. She felt a surge of energy stagger into her body. It was heartening and warm. She compared it to when her mother held her as a child. The gashes that had been dealt began to wash away, and the hurt was nothing more than a bad dream. The comfort from the heal lulled Marina into much desired sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

When Marina awoke, her body was completely healed. She felt on top of the world. Wandering over to a bookshelf, she opened one.

_The Devil's Dictionary:_

_DESTINY, n. A tyrant's authority for crime and fool's excuse for failure._

"Destiny…" She mumbled to herself.

"Destiny." Niko's familiar voice echoed.

"Niko!" She spun to face him. The bookshelf was gone. They were in the field on Earth where they entered the portal.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Niko begged.

"Tell you what?"

Niko barked, "Everything! Anything at all!"

"I don't know."

"This is your entire fault. Your parents' death, your sister, Lucius; they all died for you. Fuck, even I gave up my life to follow you like a puppy. You treated me as such. I am your spaniel; and, Marina, the more you beat me, I will fawn on you: use me but as your spaniel, spurn me, strike me, neglect me, lose me; only give me leave, unworthy as I am, to follow you. What worser place can I beg in your love, — and yet a place of high respect with me, — than to be used as you use your dog?"

"What?"

"You betrayed me. How can I forgive you?" Niko was next to her. His breath was felt down her face.

"You became Aleron's knight. That is your betrayal, not mine."

"I did it to protect you. You know that."

"I didn't ask you to."

"I hate you."

"What?" Surprise hit her. She stared into his eyes, and as she did he shrunk down. He morphed into Castiel. The scene changed with him. They were now in the dark tunnel they had ran through only a night ago.

"You got me into this. I blame you. You should blame yourself. I will never follow you ever again." He spat at her.

Everything changed once again. She was… she was in the torture chamber at the mining camp.

"Give up, Marina. Give in." Marcoff breathed into her ear. She could remember clearly what he had done. Restraints held her on a table that etched splinters into her forearms. Her feet were planted on the icy marble while she was bent over. Marcoff stroked her bare back. She winced.

"Never." She uttered. The whip cracked.

… … …

Marina woke up. She groaned. Her bones ached, but her back wasn't bothering her. She absorbed her surroundings. She was nestled in a double bed; presumably the one in the large tent. The map was taken from the table, and no one else was to be seen. She could hear them, though.

It was morning by the sound of men training. She could hear complaints about rest, and her lungs soaked the fresh air in. Definitely morning.

The green and silver flaps opened. Marina couldn't focus, but a girl was carrying a tray of food. When she saw Marina awake, a distinct lovely grin followed.

"Castiel." Velika did not stay above a soft murmur, "Castiel, Marina is up."

Marina's brother entered behind his beloved. He beamed.

"Velika?" Marina's confusion was understandable. "How are you here?" She sat up.

"Tahmores' laid siege to the camp and with my help on producing riots, we quickly liberated the camp about a day after you were declared dead." Velika gave the tray to Marina.

"Declared dead?"

Castiel continued, "Because of the cave in, everyone thought we died. They sent messages across all the provinces. Tahmores was readying a battle attack on Aleron's citadel when he heard. He decided to take action to retrieve his sister and our bodies, but they couldn't get through the rubble. They didn't want to," he cleared his throat, "waste any manpower going around. They are going to ride for an attack on Aleron tomorrow."

"This is good news then, correct?" Marina inhaled the food masterpieces.

"I suppose." Castiel stole a strip of bacon, "Do you think Niko will help us?"

Marina lost her appetite. Her dream flooded the walls of her mind.

"Marina?" Velika saw her looking sickly.

Marina dropped her silverware, "I am unsure. I am sorry. To the both of you."

"Whatever for?" Velika sat beside her comrade while Castiel scrutinized Marina's disposition.

"Everything is my fault." She replied mildly.

Castiel took more bacon, "No. Not really."

"Yes it is. You even said yourself that you would not follow me again. I deserve anything I receive."

"I was joking when I said that. Do not take me seriously. Half the time, I'm not even sure of what is transpiring inside my head."

"Why would you believe everything is your fault anyway?" Velika rested a hand on Marina's shoulder.

"It is. Mother, father, Lucius-"

Castiel withdrew from the tent.

Velika got up and followed him with Marina.

"I will not hear it, Marina." He stormed off.

"Hear what?" She nearly matched his pace.

"We cannot afford to feel sorry for ourselves, and if this attitude is how you are going to repay us, then maybe you should leave."

"I will not abandon you."

He faced her, "Then cease these incredulous thoughts, huh? We don't have the time, nor the resources to feel like this. We need to be sharp and dedicated. Are you willing to be happy? Self-punishment is overrated."

His small speech warmed her. She kissed his cheek, "Thank you, brother."

"Any time, my sister. Are you able to help us pack camp?"

"I think I am well enough, yes."

"Before we start that, Tahmores wishes to see you. He's in the red tent."

"Very well." She began walking in the correct direction.

"Don't forget about Niko, okay? We all have our reasons." He called to her. Castiel joined Velika and strolled with their hands intertwined to find someone in need of help.

Marina marched to the red silk tent. It had transparent silver drapes in the entry to keep out bugs. Through them, she could see Tahmores speaking with the men from the previous night.

"Good morning." Marina arrived.

Tahmores greeted her, his ash blonde hair hanging freely, "It is sound to see you have awakened. I must ask you," He motioned to a man with a bag over his head, "Is this Marcoff?"

The bag was yanked off without tenderness. The man was bloodied about the face, and his dull brown eyes pleaded.

Marina never wanted to see him again, "Yes." Her voice quavered. Tahmores could clearly see how disturbed she was by the sight of that cruel monster.

"He will be beheaded. Quick and far too merciful than he deserves, but that is why we win. We have mercy within our hearts." Tahmores stared at Marcoff before waving for his men to take him away. "No man hurts my friends."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The siege began. It took hours to post camp safely beyond the reach of Aleron's men, but it was done.

The town surrounding the citadel was cleared. The guards and knights of Meartis retreated into the castle, but not before a small skirmish leaving five hundred men dead on both sides. Not wanting much violence, Tahmores wanted to starve King Aleron into surrender.

"How is this not working?" Tahmores cleared the strategy board with the swipe on an arm. Aleron's men somehow kept the food coming for one month under siege.

"Maybe they had stocked up?" Castiel proposed. It was a sensible idea.

"No, our spy said their food was low due to us seizing the farms."

"You have a spy?" Marina was upset to hear the new information, and that Tahmores opted not to tell them.

"I suppose I didn't tell you? Our spy is a knight, and for privacy, he goes by the name James B."

That seemed familiar, but Marina couldn't place it.

The blonde bearded man burst in the tent, "Sir! There's new material regarding the siege from James B.!"

"Let's hear it, Veldair."

James B. was too familiar. Marina's mouth wanted to say what she knew she knew, but her mind closed it off. It was a recent memory she was trying to grab, but it simply evaded her reach.

Veldair read verbatim,

"_Dear Brother,_

_I have heard of your illness, so I have written a poem. It comes from my heart, so please understand:_

_Asleep listen; leave unworthy caged stone._

_Lent sun; and feet thee run._

_Halt, briny alters, yet_

_Dire loss, gnaw itch._

_Let fright right a hard tool._

_Trance ere toll on the body._

_Breath on vow._

_Did you like it? I put much thought into the words, and only between us can they own meaning. I will see you after this dreadful siege ends. Send regards to sister._

_James."_

They all stared at him.

"He has it coded. It took a week to process it. I brought the finished results to you right away, sir. The poem is directions."

"Directions to what?" Tahmores rubbed his forehead, hoping to rid himself of the headache beckoning him.

"It decodes as this:

Please silent;

Tunnels underneath feet. Second gate.

Labyrinth; stay alert.

Soldiers watching.

Left right right, Halt a door.

Enter to cellar; by hood ten

Thrown above."

"Throne as in throne or…" Castiel made a throwing gesture.

"We're guessing he means throne, but that is how it decodes."

"What is 'hood ten'?"

Tahmores brightened, "Don't you see? There are secret tunnels leading to the throne room! He even said hello to Velika. Oh, this is fantastic! Veldair, ready twenty of the finest men. Marina, Castiel, Velika; would you come as well?"

They nodded in agreement.

"Good. We will sneak to the second gate to find the secret passage. At dusk, we will commence. Rest while you can."

… … …

Niko studied himself in the mirror. He saw hatred. He saw anger. Sadness, and a lust for many things. All this, he blamed one person.

Marina, he thought of. Castiel and Velika. Only a month ago, the king received a letter of Castiel and Marina's death. His heart ached. It was his fault. His plan was too slow. When would Tahmores attack? When could he avenge his friends?

"Wait." He breathed out to himself, "Patience. That's all it takes." When alone, he preferred to speak English. Around everyone else? Always Latin.

A knock on the door, "Captain Nikolaos, his Majesty has summoned you." The voice belonged to Phest, only a boy who desired honor. His had an insignificant physique; much like Niko was when he began his training. Phest could be righteous and moral, but Aleron was corrupting him. Niko wanted to end the war before he completely became the king.

Niko left for the throne room, outfitted with all his weapons. It was flooded with knights. Upon entering, he perceived Aleron in foul mood.

"Do you require my assistance, my liege?"

"Indeed." The king scrunched his brow, "A spy is within my walls. You know the punishment for spies?"

_Keep it cool,_ he thought, _Aleron can't know it's you. _"Death?" He tried, his voice on the brink of tremble.

"Close. First, we reserve the finest tortures. The reason I speak of such things, is because a spy sent a letter. My very best decoded it, and it revealed the position of very ancient and secret tunnels under this castle."

"Do you know the identity of this spy?" Niko's heart beat fast.

Aleron pursed his lips, "No."

Niko sighed silently. No one noticed.

"But," Aleron continued, "We know that the prince of Frondir's men will attempt to attack. I want you to be prepared. A large group was seen near the second gate earlier tonight."

"I will be, Majesty." The last step was complete. Niko took his place as captain next to Aleron's side, and awaited his friends. It didn't take long for them to arrive.

The oak door opened with relative ease. Tahmores' stood at the front line.

"Marina? Castiel?" The king looked quizzically at them, "I thought you were dead."

Niko should have known better than to doubt them. His face flushed.

"Obviously not." Castiel snarled back.

"However did you get past my men? They were well placed in the tunnels." Aleron's comely appearance did nothing to prevent bitterness.

"Our men are better than yours brother," Marina spoke, "I suggest for your sake, you surrender." She completely disregarded Niko. He couldn't believe it.

"Never." He twitched. Aleron flicked his hand; General Tyric, with his men, attacked. Niko began to join, but Aleron held him back. "Not yet." His malicious grin terrified Niko.

The captain watched as his friends fought. He desperately desired to help. Marina took on several men with Castiel and Velika supporting her. Tahmores' sword entered three men. The small battles were being won, but it started to go sour. When Castiel saw Tyric, he broke formation in rage. Most of the soldiers were performing badly; they were off balance. Nearly thirteen of Tahmores' men fell dead. They were surrounded by fifteen of the king's, including Tyric.

"Ill-fought; I expected better. Cut off the finger." Aleron stood and encroached upon the dwindled party. Niko followed him. Tyric removed a dagger and held Tahmores' right hand. On his index finger was a ring nearly identical to what Marina used to have. Tyric, with swift blade, sawed off the finger and gave the ring to the king. Tahmores made no sound, but his eyes grew wet when he held the bleeding digit.

"We would rather die than yield." Marina bit back.

Aleron studied the ring, and withdrew four others, "My darling sister. Have you never learned-" Aleron choked. His eyes revealed true bewilderment as he glanced at the dagger through his gut. All the king's men did as well.

"Have _you_ never learned, my _king_?" Niko punched the words, "I would _never_ betray my friends. _I_ was the spy."

"James B.?" Marina twitched.

Niko let go of the hilt, "The 'B' stands for Bond."

"I do not understand."

Aleron threatened, "You do not defeat a king so easily, traitor! Kill them all!"

After the initial shock, the men attacked. Niko and Aleron dueled.

Parrying most slices, Niko saw his friends in trouble. Aleron had to be growing weak. But another question grew; why did he want the rings. He read about the rings in the library. They opened different dimensions, and each ring made the portal more powerful.

And the king was always interested in the dragon and the legend of the Warrior. Niko felt this was the key, but he couldn't put it together.

Distracted, Niko failed to dodge an attack. Aleron's blade ripped across his chest.

"The Occasus!" Niko exclaimed. Everyone froze at the name. He continued, "You plan to open the Occasus and kill the Dragon of the End."

Aleron smiled, "Nearly. I want to use it. It can be tethered, and I have discovered the correct spell."

"You've been planning this all these years."

"Ever since I was eighteen."

"How could you? Your family-!"

"Means nothing." Aleron dropped the five rings between himself and Niko. The reverberation came clear. Everyone doubled over, except Niko. He dropped his sword.

Pure obscurity entered his sight. He couldn't breathe, just as if he went through the portal once more. Pounding throbbed in his mind. He did not lose his name, but all else seemed dim. Choking again, Niko wished Marina was there to perform CPR again. Marina, the name would always stick with him; until his imminent death.

… … … .. ..

Marina gurgled saliva from her throat. She was the first to wake after passing out. The rough pebbles knit in her hair.

Niko had a plan the entire time; to set himself up as a spy. She should have known better than to doubt him. Sitting up, she looked for him to apologize. Where was he?

"Niko?" Marina wobbled to her feet. She last saw him with her brother. There was now a char mark where they had been. "No!"

She kneeled and touched it. It was warm. The rings were melted and fused together; no possible way to revive any magic within them.

"No!" Marina bawled. She was so rude to him… she never apologized. She heaved her body to match her sobs.

"Marina…" She heard Castiel. "What happened? Where are Niko and Aleron?"

She had no way to respond. Niko was trapped in the Occasus with her brother. And with no entrance back.


	14. Chapter 14-The End

Chapter 14

Niko had a dry mouth. Sand covered him and drifted into his clothes as he moved up. This was the Occasus. It was the same as in his vision.

Tall obsidian towers held crystals at the peak. He followed the purple light to the center of the small dimension. The Dragon of the End lay in the middle, looking intently at him.

_The crystals,_ the dragons voice groped inside Niko's mind_._ Niko nodded, understanding. Just like in the game, except the crystals were the prison.

He commenced climbing the nearest pillar. The obsidian was smooth, thankfully. Easy hand-holds were spread evenly. The dark posed difficulty. It pulsated within his eyes, blurring vision. He reached the top without interruption. The crystal burned and blazed; purple on flame. Niko drew his bow and shot it with an iron tipped arrow. It exploded, blasting Niko back almost over the edge.

One down, twelve to go.

Niko readied another arrow and shot it at the adjacent crystal. Eleven more. Ten. Seven. Four.

"Easy enough without Endermen and a dragon attacking me at every corner." He mumbled. He spoke all too soon.

The Dragon of the End roared. Niko saw what was transpiring. Aleron had recharged and was performing the spell on the dragon. No; performed. He was finished, and gave Niko a wicked chortle.

"Shit." Iracibris began materializing out of nowhere, and the dragon took flight. The final four towers were far enough away Niko couldn't shoot them. He tethered a rope and dropped from the tower, giving himself rope burn. With no time to tend for his raw hands; he bolted through the mobs of the black creatures to the next pillar.

One grabbed him, and he swung with his mace. It smashed into its head and it crippled. Niko kept running despite the tenacious grabs of the monsters. Another body chucked him, and he was pushed face up in the sand. The purple eyes bore into him.

Anger. Hatred. Envy. Greed. The feelings were overwhelming. Niko almost gave in when he remembered a name: Marina. He was fighting for her. And Castiel. Her kingdom. Aleron wouldn't stop him from helping her.

A burst of light came through Niko, scattering the dark menaces. He felt invigorated with life. He climbed the fourth pillar. Narrowly avoiding the dragon, he smashed in the crystal and shot the third.

As he was climbing down in a rampage of hurry, the dragon flew by and the gust of wind flung Niko to land. All air abandoned him. Aleron parted the masses of Iracibris and hovered over Niko.

He pressed his foot into Niko's chest, "You cannot push on. Die here; I will make it quick."

He refused to do so. Niko twisted Aleron's foot and he fell to the sand. He tackled the king, and stabbed an arrow through his throat.

Niko was horrified at himself for the brutality of the kill. Nevertheless, it needed to be done.

The dragon kept coming for him, unlike Niko expected it to after Aleron's demise. Iracibris circled him. He powered through it. After dashing through the lines, he climbed the second to last tower. The crystal shattered under the mace he held. About to shoot the last crystal, the dragon invaded his vision, emerging in front of him.

A claw shredded Niko's flesh. He was tossed about, getting more torn up as time went. More of the talons dug into Niko.

The dragon released him and he plummeted to the sand. Rough grains entered his mouth, eyes, and nose. The last crystal was in sight. He notched his last arrow, and aimed carefully.

The crystal exploded and all light was lost from the realm. The dragon's fury withered away. It landed beside Niko.

He coughed out blood. His body was mangled, but he won. The dragon was free, and most importantly, Marina was safe.

_I am regretful it ended this way. I thank you for releasing me. My anger has seemed to taken hold of my mind. I cannot remain. I will repay you for your service. Once you wish to return home, think of it. Your true home. _The dragon was the last Niko heard before being rendered unconscious.

… … … …

A heart monitor beeped in pace with his rate. Warm hands rested on his own. Niko opened his eyes to see blinding white.

The hands belonged to his mother. Despuer, that was his mother's name. Niko now could understand that meant "lost child" in Latin. Or could he?

"Mom?" His voice was weak.

"Niko? Oh, Niko! You had us all worried! Your father is here, as well." His mother kissed his cheek.

Niko's father, Aaron, gripped his arm, "You were found in the woods. You were attacked by a bear."

"Mom?" Niko looked to her with sadness in his eyes, "Are you a princess?"

She chuckled sweetly, "Sweetie."

"Have you ever thought about talking to Markus? Now that he's back?"

"What are you talking about?" Aaron crossed his arms; it was a defensive position.

"Meartis." Niko stared for a response. He didn't get one; Hugh walked in.

"Mear-what?" Hugh brought food. "Jell-O?"

"No, Hugh, Meartis. It's this world, this extra dimension I went to with Marina."

"Who's Marina?"

"You can't be serious."

"You okay? You're voice sounds kinda funny."

"Well, I'm getting an accent! From speaking Latin, that's all they speak there."

"You know Latin? Dude, that's totally awesome! Say something."

"Cum in porcos fugere." How could Hugh forget Marina?

Hugh smiled, "What did you say?"

"When pigs fly; you're joking about Marina right? It's not funny; I'm being serious!"

"Settle down, honey." His mother soothed.

"Hugh, what the hell? You've met Marina; she's been at our Minecraft sessions!"

"No one named Marina hangs with us. What are you going on about?"

"I was in Meartis; there was a dragon. That's how I got these claw marks and torn up; not from a bear." He opened his medical gown, "What kind of bear has claws the size of baseballs?"

The gashes on his body were at least that big, if not bigger.

"It was a freak accident," Hugh said, "stuff happens. And, sorry to ask, but have you been working out? If you're on a new schedule, and it's actually working for you, give me the secret."

"No, stuff like this does not just happen. Yes, I have been working out, but I've been training to be a knight. Mom, dad, I know you were trying to protect me, but the Dragon of the End is gone, everything is done."

Aaron examined his son, "You must have hit your head pretty hard."

"How long have I been here?" Niko remembered the time difference.

"About twelve days."

"Twelve days? But that's like a year," He began rambling in Latin. Once he stopped he kissed his mother's cheek, "I'm sorry, but I need to go back. I belong there." He yanked off the thin sheet and IV, and his bare feet touched the cold linoleum. It sent pricks up and down his spine. His family and Hugh protested. Niko pushed passed them. Before he could get far, an orderly stepped in his path.

"Can I help you, sir?" He asked with titivation in his Indian accent.

"Yeah, I'm leaving."

"Sorry, but you're in no shape to go. Your arm needs to be reexamined and it seems you just woke up."

"You can't stop me."

The orderly sighed, "Jen? Can we get a sedative?"

Two more orderlies contained Niko as he struggled for the exit. A nurse, presumably Jen, injected a liquid into Niko's vein.

"This is a mild sedative. You've just been through a trauma, so it's understandable…" Her voice faded as consciousness faded from Niko.

… … … …

The monitor kept beeping. It was by far, the most irritating sound Niko ever woke up to.

It was night, and he was alone. He tried to get up, but his arms were restrained to the hospital bed. Groaning of frustration, Niko glared at the paneled ceiling. He had to think of home to get there.

First he thought of the apartment building he grew up in. It was located in East Harlem Manhattan. The bricks were red speckled with yellow. Those bricks were the most atrocious things he ever saw. They were so gaudy.

Niko laughed.

Yet, it didn't feel like home.

Next, he thought of campus. It was like a home, with all his friends, even if he wasn't the most social person. His favorite professor was Dr. Martin, for mathematics. Niko hated math, but Dr. Martin made it great. He always had a chess game going on.

No cigar. Not home.

Meartis, maybe? No; it was nowhere close to home. Only the people made it feel like it. Marina and Castiel… they were his home. They were his friends; his family. He missed them.

Smiling, Niko felt something pokey on his back. Grass. The field he first appeared in when he arrived to Meartis was around him. The trees were greener, though, and a constant rain fell. Niko untied the gross gown and left it in the field. He only wore his Endermen boxers.

Niko twirled in the pouring water and laughed. The rain curled his hair in loose, thick loops clumping together.

"Who's there?" A man called out in Latin. Niko couldn't resist; he ran up to him and hug-tackled him.

"I'm back! Oh, I can't believe it! I could kiss you!" He did.

"Hey!" The guard wore a combination of Frondir green and Meartis orange. "State your name."

"I have to go." Niko darted off, "Thank you!"

Niko ran in the rain, savoring every moment. The scent of grass and wheat filled his nose. He neared a town he didn't recognize.

It was night, but the village had lights on. In fact, it seemed everyone was dancing in some sort of party.

He walked up to a lean, gracious young woman, "What's the occasion?"

"Don't you know?" She pulled him in for a dance, "Celebrating our one year anniversary of liberation!" The girl giggled.

He twirled her, "I need to get to the citadel of Meartis. Can you point me in the right direction?"

She pointed at a large road, "It's the main way. You won't miss it. Farewell stranger." She pecked his lips. He set off.

The mud in between his toes felt wonderful. The rain kept pouring, but Niko would not stop. The citadel could be seen. His wounds didn't hurt; not since he arrived, but he wouldn't pay any attention if they did.

He walked past the guards with ease, earning him odd looks for his half-nude presence. He grinned sheepishly.

The city was rejoicing in the rain. Never did Niko see such a happy sight. Electricity charged within him, and he strode to the castle.

"Do you have an audience with her Majesty?" One guard asked.

"Idiot, she said she didn't want us to call her that." The second guard whispered.

"I nearly forgot. Do you have an audience with Queen Marina?"

Niko slapped the first guard's shoulders, "She'll be happy to see me. But, no, I do not have an audience. This is urgent, though."

"No one is permitted without an audience, sir. Go join in the merriments; I'm sure some pretty girl will dance will you, hmm?" He raised an eyebrow.

"The only pretty girl I'm interested in is inside that citadel. Please, I'm Sir Niko."

"Preposterous. Sir Niko is trapped in the Occasus or dead. Most likely the ladder. That loss pained the Queen for months. Now you want me to upset her? Nonsense."

"But I am. See these claw marks? They're from the Dragon of the End. I am a personal friend of Marina and Castiel, her brother. I've come a long way; please to deter me."

The guard glanced at the gauze covering the wounds. He sniveled.

"Suppose it really is him, Rindar." The second guard said.

Rindar looked to his comrade, "Is it even possible?"

"I can go ask."

"Vinnot, wait." Rindar stopped him, "It's pouring out here. Have him wait in the entryway while I ask her Majesty-er- Queen Marina."

Vinnot nodded, "Fine with me." He led Castiel inside.

Inside was a sight to see. Now it was lavishly decorated, and fruit bowls were everywhere. A pet ocelot inspected Niko's hand and licked him. Niko scratched it behind the ear. On a table, Niko noticed a vase of deep burgundy Dahlias.

"Claim to be Sir Niko, huh?" Vinnot stated.

"Yeah. I'm happy to be home."

"The way the Queen tells it, you were from Earth."

"Marina is my home. As is Castiel. I can never have friends like them anywhere else."

"King Castiel is a good man."

"King?"

"King of Frondir. Poor Queen Adamina passed about four months back, and prince Tahmores gave the throne to his sister to keep out of kingly affairs. Makes a good general, Tahmores does. It's good he knows his limits."

"So Castiel popped the question." Niko could imagine Castiel and Velika living happily until their old age.

Rindar came back, "Guess you've piqued her interest. She's in the throne room. We can show you-"

"I remember where." Niko drifted, "Thank you." He said without looking back.

The large doors were no longer oak, but walnut. They lumbered over him, intimidating him. How would Marina react?

"Only one way to find out." He whispered to himself. He pushed open the doors and they swung without squeaking.

The throne room had been transformed into a ballroom. A dance was taking place. He felt naked with his only attire being dripping Enderman boxers.

The music stopped at his arrival. Everyone stared. A baby cried in the silence.

"Shh-shh-shh." Its mother cooed.

Niko cleared his throat, "Uh, hi. I'm Niko. I know I'm kind of late, but for those who know me know I can never keep to a schedule." He laughed alone. "Yeah, sorry, bad joke."

A woman in an elegant gown walked up to him. Her half mask was secured to her head, but he knew her face.

"Hey." Niko rocked on his feet.

"Hey." She looked stunned.

"So, um, I'm sorry-"

"Oh, shut up." She leaned in.

"Okay." Niko managed to get the word out before being slapped. Marina pulled out into a hug; disregarding the fact her friend was soaked.

The doors opened again, this time Castiel and Velika were behind it.

Castiel started, "Sorry, we're late, we just wanted to…" He trailed off when he saw Niko.

Niko spoke through Marina's tight grip, "Hey, Castiel. It's good to see you."

"Ha! You owe me money Tahmores!" He joined in with the hug, so did Velika.

"Sorry I took so long."

"Doesn't matter as long as I get paid."

All four laughed. They paid no heed to the room full of people flabbergasted and staring at the half-naked man with curious underwear.

* * *

**End.**

**So, did you like it? Tell me if you want an epilogue, if you do I'll write it, if you don't whatever. I've been thinking of writing one-shots about Castiel in the years after Marina disappeared and of the kingdom of Utopia. If you want 'em, speak up. This offer is one of a kind and it can be yours for the low price of posting a review saying you want it. Not too hard right? Thank you soooo much for those of you who have read this and have written reviews and such. Even better if you enjoyed it. You cannot believe what it means to me that it makes readers, such as yourself, happy with my works.  
**

**As always, thanks for reading. (BTW... if you have any suggestions as to what I should write next, as long as it's short, I'm all ears. Currently, I'm planning my next story. Don't forget to review!)**


	15. Chapter 15- Epilogue

Epilogue

The celebration was at night. Niko stretched contently, happy with his life. He felt tired, still, so he curled up beneath the warming quilts. It felt so good with the chilling morn air.

Everything seemed peaceful the past five years. Funny, Niko usually thought to himself, that it would've only been three months on Earth.

"Watch your hands. They're freezing." Marina groaned sleepily.

"Sorry." Niko said flagrantly while scooting closer to spoon her.

She shivered, "Why are you always cold? It's like sleeping outside when I'm next to you."

"It's no picnic with you. You're like a volcano." He pecked her cheek. "I'll go check on Ava. Sleep some more."

"Tell Marcus he has to wash up. Same with Achel."

Niko carefully slipped out of their king size bed without disturbing Marina much. She quickly stole the covers for herself.

He padded out of their room in his Endermen boxers. Some maids were up, including Marina's handmaiden, Lilith.

"Good morning, sir. I trust you slept well." Her small voice accompanied her tiny physique.

Niko yawned, "Yes. And you?"

"Very well, indeed." She grinned intriguingly.

Niko knew she was referring to her boyfriend and laughed. She widened her eyes as if she did something wrong.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to be rude." Niko chuckled out.

"Quite alright, sir." She smiled sheepishly, "Do you wish for me to care for Ava?"

"I think I'm capable. Thanks anyways." He entered Ava's door and left Lilith to attend to her duties.

Ava's room was warm and relaxed, perfect for a baby.

"Hey, how's my little girl?" Niko cooed as he lifted his child from her bassinet. "Oh, you're getting big, aren't you?" He sat in the rocking chair as Ava gurgled.

"Morning Dad." Marcus waltzed in. "Do I _have_ to wash today? I know you get baths ev-er-ry day, but why do I?"

"Today's to Liberation Festival. Plus, you are turning three, so I think Mom wants you to look good." He leaned in and whispered, "But, I won't tell if you don't."

Marcus gave a toothy smirk, "Really?"

"Really."

"Thanks." He pursed his lips, "Does that mean I'm old enough for the full story of why we have a Libraton Festival?"

Niko sighed and bounced Ava, "Look, I don't think you're old enough yet."

"Who's Aleron?"

Niko scrunched his brow, "Who told you about Aleron?"

"No one. But I heard Lilth talking about 'when Aleron ruled'. Was he king before you?"

"Yes."

Marcus waited for elaboration but got none. He continued, "Did he die or something?"

"Yes."

"Was he killed?"

"Yes."

"Who killed him?"

"Like I said, I don't think you're old enough for that story. You need to be more mature."

"I'm mature!" Marcus protested, a little too loudly, and Ava began crying.

Niko got up and paced, mildly bouncing his daughter until she stopped.

"Sorry." Marcus twirled his fingers.

"Just when you're older, okay? Can you give Achel a bath, at least?"

"But he's just a puppy; he doesn't need baths. Puppies are always clean."

"Who told you that?"

"Uncle Cass."

"He also told you that babies come from clouds and they shit chocolate. Can you ask Lilith to tell Castiel to meet me in the war room in an hour?"

"Yes." Marcus started to leave gloomily.

"Hey."

He turned, "Yeah?"

Niko put his daughter back to sleep in her cradle and threw his boy in the air. He caught Marcus and kissed his cheek, "I love you." Marcus was back on his feet.

Marcus ran out of the room, "I love you too."

… … …

"Stop telling my son lies; he actually trusts you." Niko teased.

"Kids will be kids. Let them believe in the good stuff while they can." Castiel remarked.

"How does your son even function with all the tall tales you tell him?"

"Lucius is a smart kid. He knows what to do with my stories." Castiel turned the silver paperweight in circles about the desk.

"Marcus is way smarter than Lucius. He's learned English _and _Latin."

"Hey, I just don't see the point of learning English. I'm not too fluent and I'm perfectly fine."

"I just want my kids to be prepared."

After a pause, the tone turned serious.

Castiel began, "How goes your front?"

"Utopia has been rallying a lot of troops. Where do they get all these people?"

"Drafts."

"Hmm. We'll have to do that soon, too. We saw defeat on the western border and farther north. We didn't send enough supplies to last a siege for three months, and they slaughtered everyone."

"Have you convinced Marina yet?"

"No. Have you convinced Velika?"

"No. I think they've been talking."

"I don't like to see my troops out there, being murdered while I sit here."

"I can see why they want us to stay. Velika's due in one month, and Marina's due in five."

"I know, and I wouldn't want my children to grow up without a father, but I have a duty. And so do you. The queens should understand that."

"Velika even got Tahmores in on it. He came to me and said he's 'got everything covered.'"

"We need to be out there. I'm not turning into Aleron."

"No one said you were." Castiel supported.

"Do we even have enough means to have the festival? Our resources should be spent on troops, not us."

"The diamond we got from the caves can last generations. We can spare it for morale."

"I'm worried we'll lose. And I feel like this is my fault." Niko stroked his hair as he wandered the regal war room.

"How is it your fault? All you did was suggest income for Utopia so they could get back on their feet. They were too proud to take it. They thought we viewed them as weak, and we would be controlling them. They blew it out of proportion."

"I know, but still. I can't help but feel guilty. So many have died in these past two years."

"We just have to make sure they don't die for nothing."

"Which is why we have to go out there and help."

Castiel nodded solemnly, "We'll announce it at the banquet tonight."

Lucius and Marcus burst into the room, "Nooo!"

Lucius hopped onto Castiel's lap and Marcus clutched his father's legs.

They pleaded, "Please don't go! We don't want you to go!"

Niko picked his son up, "Hey, hey, hey. Settle down."

The children quieted down.

Niko rubbed the tears off of his son's face, "We have to, boys. It's our duty."

Marcus buried his pink head into Niko's shoulder, "But we don't want you to. Mom doesn't want you to."

"I know. But Mom's pregnant so she's crazy right now."

Marcus looked up, his black curls in a mess, "I heard you fighting about it."

"I'll come back. You don't have to worry. I'm the greatest knight ever."

Lucius spoke up, "We'll go so you don't have to."

"No." Castiel told him, "We're the adults. It's our fight. It isn't your problem."

"Uncle Niko said that every bit of suffering is our problem and we should work to end it."

"Great. You're making a philosopher out of my son."

Niko put his son on the rug, "Why don't you two go play with Achel. We'll be right out."

Lucius sighed, knowing defeat, "C'mon Marcus." He took his cousin by the hand and led him out of the room.

Castiel stated, "Barrin said Marina is to birth twins. Are you sure you are ready to leave and risk it all?"

"The risk is worth everything."


End file.
